Feeling's of a Father
by AngelsWarmth
Summary: Spike was beleived to be dead when he was stabbed. Yet Gren had saved him, and helped heal him for 6 years. And Faye had Spike's child. Yet Spike awakens and wants to return to the Bebop to see his son. But will they receive him with open arms?
1. Feeling's of a Father

You've probably have all of heard this, but I don't own Cowboy Bebop. I wish I did, cause then I would have Spike become Faye's slave. Well let's get to the story...3...2...1...Let's Jam!

Faye held in her arms the tiny form of an infant baby, one that she knew is Spike's son and hers. She held him close to her heart knowing that this would be the only little piece of Spike that she would ever have. A small smile appeared on her face as she gently tried to smooth down his small wisps of bushy green hair. At the sight at him, she wondered if he would some day become as wild and carefree as his Father or would take a different path. The smile disappeared from her face at the memory of Spike, when he chose the path of death, the day he went to get revenge for Julia and free himself from the curse of Vicious. Her sad eyes stared at the face of her son and murmured, "Don't ever chose the path of the death, for I don't want to lose you... Like I did Spike." Her head quickly snapped around at the sound of knock at her door, she smiled knowing that it was someone who had been there for her. "Come in, for I know your anxious to meet my son." Fayegazed up at the door waiting for him to enter.

A tall man came walking in, with a right arm made out of metal, and a metal scar over his right eye. His thick black hair was starting to disappear from becoming bald. He wore that same jacket that he alwayshad with the bird on the back, and those same pants and boots. His deep dark brown eyesglanced at the little infant in Faye's arms, and could really see that it truly was Spike's son. He sighed ruefully and shook his head at the thought of him not being here. When he had asked Faye about the baby, and shehad told him that Spike was the Father, yet he didn't believe it one bit at that time.

"Faye, I really do believe you now, about him being Spike's son. But tell me, what name would fit his son?"

She looked up at him and smiled, "That's very easy Jet. His name is Hoshi (A/N: I know I changed his name, but one of my friends found and it and we both thought it better suited to the son of Spike.), meaning star. For he is the star in my life, and shall always be." Jet smiled at her, "Hoshi is a very fitting name for him. Since he is the son of Spike Spiegel." Jet walked over to her and stood before her, and gently took one of the infants hand in his and sighed, "Faye... What are you going to do with your life now? Keep on bounty hunting, or going to try and find some other job or something that just pays you money to get by?"

Faye looked up at him with her jade green eyes, "Now why are you asking me that? For you should know that I would want to raise Hoshi on the Bebop, for you would be a fatherly figure for him. So don't be trying to kick me off the ship now that I've had a kid." He shook his head at her, "I thought you really wouldn't want to raise him on a ship that will always remind you of his Father..." She looked away from him, knowing that he would always remember how she had been when Spike went after Vicious, and would always know that she loved him and that the Bebop brought back memories of him. "Thank you... For your concern, but I want him to be close to the place that his Father had lived at, for that will be the only way he can be close to him." Faye murmured.

Jet nodded down at her and smiled, "Well I better go out and let Edward see you and Hoshi, or she'll go crazy and probably start biting the chairs." She chuckled at that statement as she watched Jet walk out of the room and head towards the waiting room. Tilting her head she looked out the only window in her room. "Spike, wherever you're, I want you to know your son is the greatest gift you could ever give me besides your love..." With those few words, the infant's little eyes open and stared up at Faye with foggy grey red brown eyes. Her jade eyesgazing into those bottomless pits of wonder, "Your going to look so much like your Father..."

* * *

A young boy with wild green hair slowly crept through the ship, not wanting to wake his Mommy or his Uncle Jet, yet he wouldn't mind waking his adopted Sister Edward, but he had promised his Mommy that he wouldn't. He sighed and passed by a door that had been locked since the very day he had laid his eyes on it. Shaking his head he kept on walking and heading to a place that he loved, the cockpit of the ship. Where he could look out the windows and believe he could touch the stars. A crooked smile reached his face as heregarded the starsout the window, "Mommy had once told me that these stars held a great story of a Cowboy, who had two different colors of eyes." 

Shepeered at him from the doorway as she heard him say those words, and shook her head. Not believing the fact that he would remember a story like that. Closing her jade green eyes she turned from the doorway and headed towards the so called living room, where sheogled the old yellow couch. That couch that would always seem to make the memories of Spike asleep on it come to mind. Faye shook her head at those memories, and then remembered the question Hoshi asked her about his Father.

* * *

"_Mommy_ _where_'s_ Daddy?" Hoshi asked her as he looked up at her with those great big amber brown eyes. "Your Daddy is on a very long vacation Hoshi, and says that he is sorry that he is not here for you." Faye replied to him as she leaned her head on top of his. "When is he coming back?" He asked her in a desperate sounding voice. "I don't think, Daddy is going to be able to come back." She replied with a sorrow filled voice. "Oh, okay Mommy. Well I'll be here for you forever." He looked up at her and gave her one of his crooked smiles. Faye's eyes filled with tears at the mention of those words, and hugged him close.

* * *

_Tears began to form in her eyes at that memory of her son, sounding so desperate to find out where his Father was at. Closing her eyes she sat down in the chair across from that old couch, and covered her face with her hands, and began to sob and tremble. "Oh, Spike, why did you ever go? Why? When you knew you would die at the hands of .. V-V-Vicious.. I just don't understand? I need you, your son needs you at this moment.. And your dead!" Faye screamed out and began to cry even more. Amber brown eyes opened wide at hearing those words. 

"Dead? But Mommy, you told me that Daddy was on a vac.. That one thing you mentioned he was at. So what do you mean he is dead?"Hoshi spoke with a trembling voice. She looked up at him with a tear streaked face, and held her arms out towards him. He shook his head at her, "No.. no! You lied to me about Daddy! When he is dead!" With those few words he quickly turned away from her with tears running down his face, and went to go hiding, somewhere his Mommy wouldn't think to find him. Faye stared at him as he ran from her, "Hoshi... I'm so sorry..." Bowing her head she shake it in misery and began to cry even more.

Jet watched this all from his room, and sighed at the sight of a Mother and friend struggling, while her son feels betrayed and alone. Turning his attention away from the sight heglared at the locked door, or once known as Spike's room. With a ever cautious hand, he pressed his palm against the cold metal of the door, and sighed with deep regret. "Oh Spike, why did you have to die that day? Why? For you might not realize it or not but, Faye needs you, and especially your Son. You're his Father..." Jet muttered out with sympathy and deep sadness. Turning his head slightly and to stare out a window, "If your in heaven, then help them in some strange way, and if in hell well send a message or something. Just do anything that you can, Spike, from hell or heaven just help them."

* * *

A man with long dark blue hair, stared at the man in the glass container. A mask was over the man's mouth and nose, making him able to breath in the liquid that had healed his abdomen wound. His bushy wild green hair was floating around his face, while his body seemed to be in space. A deep sigh escaped him, and looked at the readings on the scanner, "The scanners read that he is healed, drain the liquid and get him into a isolated room, please."One of the nurses looked at him and nodded, "Yes, Dr. Gren, we'll take him to a isolated room once the liquid is drained." Gren smiled down at her, before turning and heading towards his office knowing that he needed to call up some old friends and see if Spike would be welcome home, or at least be able to stay there. Shaking his head and dialing a number that seemed weird to call, since he hadn't talked to two people since well he went into space in what he supposed would be his death in that ship. 

A huge face of a girl appeared on the screen, she had large beautiful golden eyes, with goggles on her forehead, keeping wid fire red hair out of her face. "Can I help you?" She said in a bored tone of voice.

"Actually you can. I am looking for a Faye Valentine, or a Jet Black of the Bebop. For I need to talk to them concerning a important friend of theirs." Gren told her a semi-sympathetic voice. She raised a delicate brow, "Um.. Do I know this important friend of theirs? Oh and I am Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tivrusky the Fourth, of the Bebop. Or otherwise known as Radical Ed!" Gren coughed into his hand, "Nice to meet you, I am Grencia Mars Elijah Guo Eckener, I am a Doctor at Cryogenic Hospital of Mars. Now could I please talk to either Faye Valentine or Jet Black." Edward just glared at him, "I'll get Jet, Faye is.. Uh... indisposed at the moment. So hold on, while I get Jet." She quickly got up from her chair and headed towards Jet's bonsai room, full of his precious little miniature trees.

Gren sighed and looked at the nurses that where passing by his office, with Spike in a Gurney heading towards his very own isolated room. He shook his head at the sight, and turned back to the screen to see that a very scary man was staring at him. "Um hum.. Are you by chance Jet Black?" Gren asked him with a small smile, and gulped. "Yes, I am. Now what I can help you with Doctor?" Jet asked him with a look that could kill. "Well, I have a friend here that you haven't see for oh, six years.. And he shall awake soon, and I wanted to know if he would have a place to stay at?" He asked him with a hopeful voice. Jet quickly sat up in his chair and raised a brow at that question, "What friend are we talking about? For I only know of one person that I haven't seen for six years, and he is dead." Gren shook his head sadly, "That friend Jet, is non-  
other than Spike Spiegel. A man that I know was once apart of your crew on the Bebop. And he is alive, and shall soon wake up." Jet shook his head and glared at him, "This can't be true, he died in the battle against Vicious. So how can he be alive?"

Gren shook his head, "Look, he was brought to my hospital and well, he was cryogenically healed, not frozen though, just in the water part of it. That is how he is alive, look if you want to see him alive. Then come down to the Cryogenic Hospital of Mars. And just tell the receptionist that you're there to see Dr. Gren." Jet raised a brow at the mention of Gren, "I'll come. But tell me, do I know you?" Gren quickly shook his head, "Uh.. No I don't believe we've met before. Just come on by today if you can. For I'm sure you'll recognize Spike." Jet nodded, "I'll come down, but I won't make any promises that he will be coming home with me." Gren nodded and sighed in relief, "Well at least your coming, and I'll see you when you get here until then. Good bye." Gren quickly hit the button disconnecting him from the conversation. He sighed in relief, "Thank goodness he is coming.." Turning his head at the sound of footsteps hespotted one of his nurses panting before him.

"Dr. Gren, Mr. Spiegel is awakening!" The nurse panted out between breaths. Gren quickly shot out of his chair, using his legs as an advantage as he ran to Spike's room. Skidding into the room he stared at Spike as he opened his different colored set of eyes.

Spike looked around the room, not knowing where the hell he was at. He turned his head to see someone he thought dead, after helping him into space, "Gren? Is that you? God I must be in heaven to be seeing you." Gren shook his head at him, "No, I'm alive and so are you Spike. We where both saved and healed in this hospital. The Cryogenic Hospital of Mars." Spike quickly tried to sit up to only fall back down onto the bed that the nurses had placed him on. "Don't move Spike, your still pretty weak from being in the cryogenic liquid tank for so long." Gren said in a quiet voice tinged with happiness. "How long was I in that tank!" Spike asked quietly in a choked up voice. "You where in that tank, for six years Spike, six long years. Luckily though we saved you and healed that wound that could have killed you."Gren spoke with simple kindness.

"Why did you ever keep me alive? I went there knowing I was going to die! And I was looking forward to it, for I would be with Juli-" He was cut off with his ranting when Gren slapped him across the face. "Calm yourself down Spike! You're lucky to even be alive! Plus the fact is two people needed you to be alive more than anything!" Gren shouted down at him. "Who needs me! No one needs me Gren! I've known that, and glad of it. For I knew I was going to fight Vicious to the death, and I knew I would die. And when I died against him I would owe no one anything! Yet you saved me!" Spike roared back at him. Grenswayed his head from side to side, "Look, Jet is coming to see if you're alive. And if he wants to I will let him talk to you, and the fact is he will tell you why two people need you alive." With those few words he turned from Spike and stared at a nurse, "A man will be coming up looking for me, just bring him straight to my office please. So I can talk to him on the situation at hand. Now excuse me I must be off. Good bye for now Spike!" He quickly strode out of the room, leaving Spike to his own doings.

Spike raised a brow at his departure, wondering what the hell he meant by Jet would have to tell him why he is needed alive for two people. He shook his head and laid back against the bed, and tried to get comfortable. 'This bed is not as comfortable as the old yellow couch on the Bebop' He thought to himself, before closing his eyes, and going into a light doze. For he was high on alert ever since the conversation with Gren, for boy it gave him the creeps seeing him again when he thought he was dead. Yet what he really wanted to know is who are the two people that needed him? 'Who needs me, I mean it can't be Edward or Ein, those two can take care of themselves. And it can't be Faye... ah Faye, a woman with a major attitude, yet one I could say dug a path into my heart and now lurks there forever.' A smiled appeared on his face at his thoughts and opened his eyes to hear a voice he recognized very well, and sighed at the meeting that he knew would occur.

* * *

Gren stared at the man sitting across from him, and smiled, "Welcome Jet. I am glad that you did come." Jet growled under his breath and shook his head, "Look I came here to see if Spike is really alive with my very own eyes. Now let's cut the small talk and show me that he truly is alive." Gren nodded and stood, "Then follow me, Jet. And I shall show you Spike, and I do hope you will think about letting him stay with you on your ship." Jet shook his head and followed along behind Gren, wondering if it really was Spike or some clone. Gren turned a corner and stood before a window that looked upon Spike laying in his bed. 

Jet came up behind him and looked over to see, "Damn! He really is alive!" Heglanced at the figure of Spike with his black eyes, and sighed. "I'm getting to damn old for stuff like this..." Jet muttered out. "So will you take him home or anything like that?" Gren asked him quietly. Jet looked up at him, "You know about his Son, don't you? And that's the reason why you really want me to take him home?" Gren nodded and looked down at him with his deep blue eyes, "That is the reason. But I will let you talk to him and tell him why he needs to be alive, for both Faye and their Son. I will lead you into his room now." Gren quickly turned from the window and opened a couple of doors to only walk into Spike's, "Spike! You have a visitor! And please do play nice." Jet came walking in behind Gren and stared at Spike, and sighed.

"Yo Jet." Spike called to him lightly. "Yo, Spike." Jet replied in a deep voice tinged with some hope. Jet came forward and sat in a chair next to the bed, "I guess I need to tell you some things, that might be able to help you out if you do stay on the Bebop." Spike looked up at him with his sad amber brown eyes, "Alright then Jet, talk. For I have two ears to listen to you with." Jet sighed and closed his eyes, "When you left Spike, we found out that Faye was pregnant and with your child." Spikebeamed him alook full of shock, "My child! But.. I.. How come she never told me?" Jet gave him a sad smile, "She tried to make you stay, but not for that reason at the time. She tried to make you stay then because she loves you, and didn't want you to die. We didn't find out she was pregnant until I checked her into a hospital from collapsing from her grief over your death. That's when we found out and why she didn't tell you."

Spikehung his head and stared at Jet in denial, "There is no way I am a Father, I mean hello, me the guy who hates kids has one now?" Jet nodded and sighed, "Yes, you have a child or should I say Son, named Hoshi, meaning star. And you can tell it's your Son, here let me show you a picture of him."He muttered out as he grabbed a picture out of his jacket pocket and handed it to Spike. Spikegazed at the picture in shock and knew, really knew that was his Son, "Hoshi... That's a nice name... But tell me Jet, what is he like? What is my Son like? And how is Faye?" He nodded at the outcome of this conversation, "He is actually pretty calm except for when he is being mischievous. Hoshi is a really good kid, and Faye she is doing okay. Except for the fact, that she needs help raising Hoshi, and it needs to be his Father that helps raise him. Not me and Ed, for I'm not his Father and Ed, well I know she isn't. I'm just his Uncle and Ed his adopted Sister." Spikesighed, "Jet, I would give anything to go back onto the Bebop and see Hoshi. And just help raise him, and be a Father to him. Well to also see Faye, the one woman who gave me a Son." Jet smiled and looked up to see Gren staring at them through the window, and beckoned him into the room.

Gren came running in with a grin, "Can I help you two with anything?" Spike looked up at him and sighed, "Yeah, get me out of here!" Jetglanced at Spike and shook his head, "Yes, Dr. Gren. Could you tell me when he will be able to leave the hospital? For I am going to take him back to the Bebop to live on." Gren beamed them both a huge smile, "Spike can leave her sometime this afternoon. We just need the paperwork to come in to see if he is in the clear in health now. And then he can go, if he is in the clear that is." Spike nodded and sighed, "That's good for I think I would like to go home, and meet Hoshi and see Faye..." Jet saw that look flash through his eyes, knowing that there was a deeper reason as to why he wanted to see Faye, but didn't mention anything, "Why don't you go check on those papers Dr. Gren, so I can talk more to Spike." Gren shrugged and turned from them both and left the room.

"Spike, I think I need to tell you some things about Faye, before you even step onto the Bebop."Jet said in a quiet voice. "What do you need to tell me about Faye, Jet?" Spike asked with a questioning look. "Spike, when you supposedly died. Faye broke down and was in a deep depression. She tried to do suicide and almost had a couple of successes, but Ein was watching her and he got Ed to stop it. So she is alive, and she had a even better reason to live when she found out she was pregnant. But there is one thing though, when you show up on that ship, she will hate you very much and with a passion. Your son might also hate you, but please just stay out of both of their ways. And let Faye heal on her own." Jet told him in his most serious voice ever. Spike nodded and closed his eyes, "So it still might be awhile before I really even get to spend some real quality time with my Son or even Faye." Jet nodded, "It might be awhile but at least you get to see them Spike..." Spike nodded in some what of regret and happiness, he turned his head at the sound of footsteps.

"I have the papers! And your all clear Spike! So get the hell out of my hospital!" Gren shouted at him. "Shut up, once boob-man!" Spike shouted back at him. Jet turned his head in surprise, "I thought I knew you. You're the saxophone player that tied up Faye in your apartment so she wouldn't follow you when you met up with Vicious!" Gren sighed and stared at Jet, "I hate being found out... Anyways just take Spike and go. I have other patients to take care of too you know." Spike glared at him, "Fine I'll leave but I demand to be wheeled down to the Hammerhead. For I don't think I can walk that far without falling over." Gren laughed and poked his head out the door and called for a wheel chair. Jet stared at Spike, "Boy have you sure gotten out of shape. For you could have a broken leg have it heal and be up real quick. But now you can barely walk..." Spike shrugged at him and quickly sat up at the sight of the wheelchair, "Gren your pushing me!" Gren glared at him, and sighed, "I'll push you.. Just for the sake of being friend's with you. Well let's get you going, Jet go on ahead and get the ship right outside the front entrance so we can get him in there." Jet nodded and quickly got up and headed down towards where the Hammerhead is parked at.

Gren quickly helped Spike up and into the wheelchair, "Are you all set to go home? And meet your Son, Hoshi?" Spike looked up at him and glared, "You knew my Son's name?" Gren nodded, "I did, but I wanted Jet to tell you about him. Now are you ready?" Spike mumbled a few choice words out and nodded at him, "Let's just go!" Gren chuckled lightly and pushed him out towards the waiting Hammerhead.

* * *

Faye stared at Hoshi as he silently slept in the cot next to her bed, reaching out a hand she combed her hand through his wild bushy green hair. A tender smile came to her face as shefocusedon him, "My little star alright..." Bending down she gently picked him up into her arms and sat down on her bed and held him against her. Her head leaning down on top of his, tears welling in her eyes, "Oh Hoshi, why do you have to resemble Spike so much?" With upmost care she gently laid him down on her bed, and covered him up with some blankets, that has a great picture of _Swordfish II_ on it. Smiling in spite of her latest thoughts, she quietly left her room and headed towards the living room. Her smile grew bigger at seeing Edward once again hacking on her little computer, while Ein laid by her side. 

"Find anything interesting Ed?"Faye asked her quietly. Edward looked up at hearing a voice and shook her head.

"No! No! No! Edward has not found anything interesting, Faye-Faye!"Edward shouted out in her joyous voice as she turned back to hacking. "I am not Faye-Faye, it's just Faye." She muttered out her usual answer to Edward when she called her 'Faye-Faye'. "Whatever Faye-Faye!"Edward replied in once again her joyous voice. Faye shook her head and headed into the kitchen where she grabbed herself a cup of coffee, she turned her head slightly at hearing the hanger open. "I see that Jet has finally returned from wherever he went..."Faye mumbled to herself with a shrug. A smile appeared on her face as she heard footsteps and turned mumbling out a greeting, "Hi-.. Spike!" She dropped her coffee mug and gaped at him, "No it can't be! You died in the battle against Vicious! My mind must be playing tricks on me! For you're dead!"

"Faye, no it's not true. I am alive! Gren saved me, he healed me at the Cryogenic Hospital of Mars. So please don't be frightened..." Spike murmured out to her. "I'm not frightened for you're not here! For Gren is dead! And so are you!"She shouted out at him. Jet appeared then and looked at Faye shaking his head.

"He is alive Faye, and so is Gren."

"No! Never! They're both dead!"

"Faye! Listen to me, Spike is standing her before you alive!"

"He was killed by Vicious! Both of them! But especially Spike.. Please Jet tell me he is dead! I can't take this!"

Jet calmly stepped forward and took her into his arms, "Faye... He is alive, and he has returned to you and Hoshi. Please Faye, believe he is alive for he is." Faye looked up at him and then over to Spike, she quickly got out of his arms and walked over to Spike andogled at him for a few moments. Before quickly slapping him across the face, "You might be alive! But to me you died the day you left to face Vicious, Spike Spiegel!" She quickly turned from them both and walked back into her room, where she quickly closed and locked the door. Quietly shelaid down next to Hoshi and took him into her arms, and trembled from the shock at seeing Spike alive.

Spike raised his hand to his cheek, and knew he had lost the Faye in heart and soul from when she slapped him. "Come on Spike, Edward will at least be glad to see you." With a grim nod, Spike walked out into the living room and stared at Edward and Ein for a moment. "Hey Ed did you find anything useful?" Spike called out to her. Edward quickly jumped up and turned to regard him, before her golden eyes opened wide, and ran over to him and hugged him around the waist. "Spike-Person has returned!"Edward shouted out as she hugged him. Spike smiled down at her and patted her shoulder, he then noticed that Ein was running around him barking at him. "Yeah, I'm back Ed and Ein, and plan on staying this time." Spike murmured as he ruffled her hair lightly. Yet he looked out of the corner of his eyes andglanced at Faye's room, and sighed knowing that it would really be along way until things could be the way that they once where between them.

Well fans I hope this story was better than the way it was originally written the first time. For most of my friends really like how this one was written, and I know most of the senses where just sight. But I will be concentrating more on smell and hearing in the next up coming chapters. Well thank you for being patient with me, and I hope this makes things better between some of my reviewers.

-_AngelsWarmth_


	2. How To Ask For Your Forgiveness

Well I just got another review and I was very happy with it! So I decided to update this story, I know finally. I am glad though that you guys are very patient. I just have been on a major writer's block! So please accept my dearest apologies and accept this chapter of my token for being asked for forgiveness. Oh also just as a reminder, I changed the boy's name to Hoshi! So here we're! 3...2...1...Let's Jam!

He is sitting out on the couch, a lit cancer stick in between his lips. His green bushy hair surrounded his head as hegazed down at the coffee table. He had been in this position all night long, wondering how he could ever make it up to Hoshi and especially Faye. He sighed and stood up and walked over to his now unlocked bedroom, and quickly fumbled into it. Hegalnced around the room and saw his Bruce Lee poster still up on his wall, and nothing seemed to have ever been changed since he had left. He looked down at his cancer stick and flicked it into the trash can and flopped down onto his bed, where he stared up at the ceiling.

"Faye... How can I make it up to you? For I know I destroyed you the day I left, but please. Just let me try and get your forgiveness and your friendship and even more..." Spike muttered out to his cold heartless walls. He turned onto his side and wondered if he really could make it up to her. For he could probably make it up to Hoshi by being there and maybe taking him up for a flight in _Swordfish II _if he wanted to. He shook his head and closed his eyes, and fell into a light doze.

* * *

Her back is against the wall as she gave off a guiltylookdown at her feet. Her knees where hugged up against her chest, while her chin rested on her arms. Jade green eyes locked onto the peaceful face of her sleeping Son, Hoshi. She closed her eyes at the memory of seeing Spike, alive and in the kitchen doorway. Her heart had been hammering against her chest in excitement and yet in some deep hurt of betrayal. Almost like he had been lieing to her about his death. She sighed and ran her hands threw Hoshi's fuzzy green hair. "Oh Hoshi... I don't know what to do. Your Father's back and I just don't know what to think of it." Faye muttered out to herself. 

Hoshi stirred and opened his eyes to stare up at his Mommy. He gently reached up and grabbed her hand in his. Faye looked down at him and gave him a sad half smile. Hekept on staringup at her in confusion.

"Mommy, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, Hoshi. Besides today I sawan angel."

"An angel! Wow! But wouldn't that make you happy?"

Faye chuckled and stared down at him. "It would make me happy, but the fact is. This angel hurt me deeply Hoshi at one time. And now I don't know what to think of him." Hoshi titled his head and knew who she was talking about in that one sentence, "Your talking about Daddy. Huh?" She nodded down at him, "Yes, I am Hoshi. For some reason he has made appearance on our home, the Bebop. And just won't leave." He stared up at her before sitting up and going over to her and hugging her, "Well don't worry, Mommy. I'll make him leave... somehow." Faye smiled down at him and hugged him back, "I'm sure you can, but for right now. Just let sleep claim you again Hoshi." Hoshi yawned and was soon deeply asleep in her arms. She smiled down at him and laid him down next to her, and soon also fell into a deep sleep. Only to awaken at early light, a deep sigh escaping Faye. Knowing that some time today she would have to face Spike, and Hoshi would be meeting his Father. Her sad jade eyes looked down at her Son while brushing away some hair from his face. A smile coming on her face, before quietly leaving the room, dreading the meeting with Spike but knowing she had to confront him before he met Hoshi.

A huge smile came to her face at seeing his lanky body asleep on the old yellow couch again, before it disappeared knowing that this was supposed to be a serious discussion. Quickly going over to his side she shook him hoping to wake him from his dreams. "Come on Spike wake up, we need to talk. And I do mean now...Gggrrr.." Faye shouted down at him. Spike cracked opened a mismatched garnet eye and stared up at her, before stretching and sitting up at her expression.

"What exactly do we need to talk about? Since from the way you where talking to me last night, you made it clear what I am supposed to do..."Spike murmured back. Faye glared at him with her jade eyes, wanting to slap him up in the head. "I said those words at that moment, for I was shocked to see you and was upset. Plus you know I didn't mean those words! Since I was acting like that! So don't give me this bull shit nonsense Spike!" Raising one of his brows heshifted his gaceto her eyes, his hand running through his hair. "Fine I won't give you the bull shit. But you where the one who said 'You died the day you left to face Vicious, Spike Spiegel'.."He mimicked, shaking his head lightly he sighed, "Well what do you want to talk to me about Faye, since you where the one who woke me up from my dreaming." Faye stared at him for a moment and took a deep breath, "It's about our Son, Spike. He doesn't know that you're alive, he believe you're dead thanks to me. Since we all thought you where dead. But now that you're alive and are back. I don't know how to break it to him, I mean he will figure it out just by looking at you. For you two look exactly alike..."

Spike got up and put his callused hands on her shoulders, "Faye.. We'll figure out a way to break it to him that I'm his Father.. But Faye, I am surprised that you're even letting me be with him. For I thought you would never want me to be with him." Faye looked at his hands before looking up to his face, "At first I wasn't going to let him see you. I know he needs you, since well, he always wanted to be with his Father. For he loves Jet and Edward, but they aren't his Father. And I broke his heart when I told him you where dead, and that his Father would never meet him. So I know I can't keep you from meeting him or being with your Son.." He gave her a huge smile, "Thank you Faye, for letting me be able to spend time with our Son." Faye shook her head and raised a delicate brow and removed his hands from her shoulders, "Doesn't mean I forgive you for leaving to go after Vicious. I am only letting you see him, because Hoshi wants his Father. That's all. AndIstill hate you Spike, and never forget it either." With those few words he finally turned away from him, and headed towards the kitchen.

He let out a sigh as he watched her walk off, and shook his head. "That's great to know Faye, that I guess it's going to take me a lot longer to really ask for your forgiveness.." Spike turned at the sound of footsteps, and smiled when he saw that it was only Jet, "Yo Jet."

"Yo, Spike. I see you had a little spat with Faye?"

"Nah, it was nothing like that. We where just talking about Hoshi."

"I see, so are you going to be able to be with Hoshi? Or does she never want you to see him?"

Spike shook his head and smiled lightly, "No, I get to spend time with Hoshi. Which I am very happy about, since this is my Son." Jet nodded and sighed, turning his head slightly he looked at the doorway which was Faye's and Hoshi's bedroom, "He'll be waking up soon, so I better go fix him his morning eggs just the way he likes them." Spike looked up at him and raised a brow, "How does he like his eggs?" Jet laughed, "With bell peppers and beef, minus the beef." Spike shook his head and laughed, "Figures." Jet clapped him on the back before heading into the kitchen, where he began to prepare breakfast for everyone. Spike couldn't wait for when Hoshi would wake up, and he would be able to see and meet his Son for the very first time.

* * *

Buried under mass amounts of blankets, Hoshi shifted around making his foot prop out from under them. Getting even more restless he hugged his pillow even closer to him. Not being able to stand it anymore he opened his garnet eyes and rubbed them, before sitting up in bed and looking around. Noticing that once again his Mother was up before him, a small smile came to his face at that thought. Stretching a little bit, he quickly ran out of the room not even noticing Spike on the couch. His blue pajamas a blur as he ran into the kitchen and took his normal chair at the table. Hoshi stared at Jet, waiting for his food. Jet turned with a plate in his hands, that had Hoshi's favorite breakfast meal on it, eggs with bell peppers and beef, minus the beef. Jet smiled at Hoshi as he watched him chow down, tasseling the boys hair before turning to prepare someone else's meal. 

Faye walked into the kitchen coming from the cockpit, smiling at her Son's appetite. Leaning over she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Morning Mommy!"He said between a bite before returning to digging into it.

"Morning Hoshi, and please remember your manners. And the fact that your not a pig." Faye murmured to him as she took her customary seat. "What's a pig?" Hoshi asked her, as he paused from eating. Faye sighed and shook her head, "I'll tell you later, right now just eat." Hoshi shrugged and kept on eating.

Just then Spike walked in and just stared at Hoshi's back, a small smile appearing on his face. He looked up at Faye and nodded towards her, Faye of course glared daggers at him before turning to her breakfast that Jet had just given her. Taking a deep breath he sat down right next to Hoshi and stared at him. Hoshi was paying attention to his food and thought that Jet was teasing him.

"Uncle Jet you know that Edward always sits there! So move please!" Jet turned and looked at him and smiled, "Hoshi, I'm not sitting next to you. I'm still fixing Ed's and my breakfast." Hoshi looked up from his almost finished breakfast and stared at Jet, before turning his head to stare at the person in the chair next to him. His garnet eyes opened wide at seeing someone that looked exactly like him, except he was a lot taller and carried the aura around him of being cocky. Spike turned his head and smiled down at the boy, his smile an actual one.

"Hi Hoshi... I've returned to you my... Son. I am your Father, Spike Spiegel.." Spike spoke calmly. Hoshi stared at him before turning his head to stare at his Mother, "Mommy... You said my Daddy was dead... So is it true, that this person is my Daddy?" Faye gave him a wobbly smile and nodded her head, "Hoshi I thought he was dead... But yes this is your real Daddy, Spike Spiegel." Hoshi felt tears spring to his eyes, "I hate you Mommy! You tell me that he is on a vac- whatever that thing is! And then you told me he was dead! And now he is alive! I hate you Mommy! For all you do is keep lieing to me!"Jumping down from his chair Hoshisprang run out of the room and headed towards his hiding place. Faye covered her face and felt herself begin to shake, before the tears fell down her face making her whole body shake even more from the hacking sobs taking over her. Spike sat there in disbelief, not believing the fact that Hoshi didn't believe that he was his 'Daddy' and that he said he hated Faye.

Spike looked down at Faye and gave her a smile, "I'm sorry for ever returning, since I just caused this fight..." Nodding at her he headed after Hoshi, wanting to at least talk to the boy. For after that fight between them, he knew he really couldn't stay on the Bebop if it was going to cause a break between a Mother and Son relationship. Especially his own Son's relationship with his Mother. He looked everywhere that he could think of, and then his favorite spot came to mind, the ship's hanger. Quickly running into the hanger he heard some sniffling before it completely stopped, he knew it was because Hoshi had heard him come in. Garnet eyes scanned the room to only see Hoshi leaning back against his own ship, _Swordfish II_. Quietly walking over to Hoshi, Spike sat down right next to him and stared up at the ceiling.

Hoshi turned away from Spike not wanting to confront the man that was supposedly his Daddy. Spike turned his head and put a hand on Hoshi's shoulder. "Look kid. I am your Daddy. I may not be much but I am. And your Mother never knew I was alive. And she told you I was on vacation for I know she would never want to see you get upset. From what I can tell you did and probably got even worse when she told you I was dead." Giving his shoulder a squeeze he continued, "In some sense I was. I was cryogenically frozen for six years, for I was stabbed in the stomach and thought I was dead. Yet I wasn't. So your Mother had a good reason to believe why I was dead. Was because I never returned to the Bebop for six years until yesterday. Hoshi please, forgive your Mother for her words. For she didn't know I was alive.. And what makes it worse was I didn't stay away from that battle that caused me to be frozen and be away from you and your Mom. So I am sorry Hoshi. It's my fault..." Hoshi turned and stared at him with blood shot eyes and puffy bags under them, "Daddy.. Why did you even go then? Why?"

"Because.. I had lost someone I had loved very much not realizing that I loved your Mother even more. And went to kill the person who had killed that someone for revenge. In the end it made me be frozen and miss your birth, and all those birthdays. I am sorry Hoshi..." Spike murmured as he gently took Hoshi into his arms. Hoshi began to cry right into his chest, "Oh Daddy!" Spike stared up at the ceiling, knowing that he had to leave the Bebop, and at least let his Son get used to him in gentle stages. Resting his head against his Son's mop of unruly moss colored hair, he smiled at holding his Son. Yet knowing for the better what he had to do and in some way also help Faye get used to him.

Standing by the hanger door she stared at Spike and Hoshi, a small smile on her face. Yet she knew it was going to be tough for those two, and in some way for her with Spike too. A deep sigh escaped, this was the one man she had wished to come back and help her with Hoshi. Here he is helping, but making her emotions all obscure and confusing herself about them, yet at least he was back. For their Son, not her, oh god she couldn't be jealous over the fact that Spike was there for their Son and not her? Was she? Shaking her head she left, giving Hoshi and Spike a little bonding time. Spike of course had noticed Faye from the corner of his eye and smirked.

Turning his attention back to Hoshi he put his forefinger and thumb under his chin, tilting it up to face him. "Hoshi.. I know sorry won't cutitand really anything I do won't. Would you like to go up into space for a little in the _Swordfish_ _II _with me?" Hoshi looked up at him with his tear blotched face, a huge smile appearing on his face, "That would be nice.. I twink but Mommy has to say yes, otherwise I might get in trouble.. Daddy." Tousling Hoshi's hairhead chuckled. "On this I don't think she would mind, after all I am your Father!" Hoshi glared, "No, Daddy. Not that one word.. What does it mean anyways?" Spike chuckled and shook his head, "It means the same thing, but I guess I can accept Daddy more. Well come on, let's get going before we have to do something." Hoshi giggled at his actions, "You know, Mommy never told me you where so funny!" Spike smiled down at him before standing up and taking Hoshi into his arms, "I guess I can be called a funny person." Hoshi wrapped his arms around his Daddy's neck as Spike and him climbed up into the _Swordfish II . _Setting Hoshi down in his lap, Spike quickly turned on all of the buttons, getting ready to take off in the ship with his Son. Opening the hanger door, the _Swordfish II_flewout of the hanger heading towards space.

Hoshi staring out at the planets and the deep abating darkness. His face glowing with smiles as he rested back against his Daddy. Spikesmirked down at him, knowing that in some way this was their connection.

"Daddy, can we do this a lot?"

"Of course if you want too."

"I would love to! This is so fun!"

Spike chuckled and rested his chin on top of Hoshi's head, "I'm glad you think this is fun. For so do I." Hoshi chuckled and pointed at some stars laughing with glee. Knowing deep down in his boyish little heart that he had forgiven his Daddy. For not being there for him, but mostly for not being there for Mommy. He knew that his Mommy loved his Daddy very much. "Daddy, we better be getting back. Otherwise I won't get some dinner! For Ed will eat it all!"Hoshi exclaimed. Spike shook his head and quickly turned the ship back towards the Bebop, not wanting Edward to eat all of his Son's dinner or his own for that matter.

Well guys it took me forever to update. I got really busy with English Honors and Spring Sports and some horse back competitions! I am back and are fully committed to this story! Sorry for this chapter being short, but I was hoping by rewriting the first chapter that you guys wouldn't mind. I don't think anyone noticed that I did. Anyways I shall have the next chapter up sometime next month within the first two weeks. For fair is next week!


	3. A Father's Love

Well guys like I said I would be updating within the next month, and look I am. So may I present to you this next wonderful chapter! Thank you for some of those reviews, there was one I would like to burn, but I won't do that. Oh by the way did you guys know that Edward speaks in third person? For I thought she spoke in second. Not, I can't say who said I didn't know anything about Cowboy Bebop or the fact that Edward speaks in third-person. So I was just giving off that little information. Oh and these are thoughts ' '. Well anyways on with the chapter! 3...2...1...Let's Jam!

Jetgaped at Spike, as he saw Spike packing up what very little things he had from his room.

"What the hell are you doing!"

"It's called I am packing."

"What for! I thought you and Faye had made up!"

"We did. I think this is for the best of things for right now Jet."

"What do you mean? Hoshi likes you, Faye ignores you, so why leave?"

Spike turned andgaveJeta look, "Because I don't want another good thing to end in heart break. And I mean the relationship between Hoshi and Faye. Plus I think I should get to know my Son better this way." Jetstared up at him before shaking his head, pointing his metal index finger at him, "I don't know if that is the best idea! But it's your choice and don't come back to the Bebop if this idea backfires on you!" Spike raised a brow in questioning, "Jet how can it backfire? I am giving Faye her space, and giving Hoshi time to adore me. Why would I have to be here all the time?" Jet muttered under his breath and glared at Spike, "If you can't think of why then I am not going to say anything. Well look I'll call you when we have a bounty to go after. For right now though, I'll see you later."

Spike shook his head and removed the two boxes that he had packed out to the hanger. Wanting to get off the _Bebop_ as quickly as possible considering the fact that he wanted to hurry up and give Faye her space. So she would quickly calm down from seeing him again, after those six wonderful years without him. Wiping his brow he threw the boxes in the _Swordfish II_. About ready to climb into the ship, he felt something latch onto his leg. Looking down he saw bushy red hair and these huge golden eyes staring up at him.

"Ed, let go of me."

"No! Spike-Person! You stay with Ed and Ein Ein!"

"Edward... Just let me go. I will be back, and I am just going to my apartment."

"Ed go too!"

"Edward! Let go now or you go back to Earth!"

With that spoken Edward quickly unlatch herself from his leg and skip out of the hanger while sending him a couple of glares and ahiss to follow. Shaking his head at her antics hebounded up into the cockpit, and rared up the engines. Making sure the hanger door was open, he blasted out of there as quickly as possible. Almost going up to the atmosphere of Mars, but made sure to turn to the right. For he wanted to make a couple of stops, one of them being the last place he remembered before collapsing. The ex-headquarters of the _Red Dragon Syndicate_, the place where he killed Vicious.

Remembering the way, he quickly reach his destination, and stared in shock at the damage that he had caused. There was barely anything left of the building except for the bottom floor. Landing the _Swordfish II _right in front of the destruction he hopped out and stood on what he had caused. Not even noticing that there where some of the original_ Red Dragons_ there, that had even been there at that fight, staring at him and knowing who he is.

Bending down he picked up a shell of a bullet, staring at it and twirling it between his fingers, "One of mine I believe... Or maybe it could have been Shin's.." At the memory of Shin being shot he threw the bullet back into the rubble. Standing he walked through what had been the doors and headed towards the stairs, and saw the huge blood stain on them. Knowing they had come from his wounds. A smirk came to his face, "Well at least I went out with a big bang."

"Not big enough... Spike." A deep tenor voice said from the shadows. Spike turned his head and stared at the person who spoke, his eyes opening wide in surprise at who he saw, "Shin..." Shin walked out from the shadows and stared at Spike with his deep navy eyes, "Well I'm not dead as you can see. And Spike, I was in the tank next to you at the Cryogenic Hospital and knew you would return to the scene where you killed Vicious.. Just by the way you seemed in that tank." Spike raised a brow and stared at him with his mismatched eyes, "So you knew I would come and of course you came here because of me... But why? Vicious is dead, so why go searching for me?"

Shin walked over to him and rested both of his hands on Spike's shoulders, "Because I came to warn you that the Red Dragons know of your son, Hoshi Spiegel, and are going to kill him. For they don't want any living person of your family alive.. For after the battle, any person who had Vicious last name was killed and anyone with Spiegel was killed too. Yet one got away, for Faye named your Son, Hoshi Iwa Spiegel Valentine. But they found out it was your Son, because on his birth certificate, for the Father your name was put down." Spike stared at him in shock, "Shin... You got to help me out then! I don't want to lose my Son, my only Son. So come on help me out." Shin'seyes read him, running his hand through his short dark hair, "Look Spike, I've been hiding from the Syndicate. I don't want to get back in it..."

"You won't be getting back into it by helping me out!"

"Spike, I know some people that can help you and they're allies of yours supposedly."

"Who?"

"Ever hear of a Electra Ovilo?"

"Electra, of course I've heard of her. I killed her ex, and helped her out. But what about her?"

"Well she is offering to help you out."

Spike looked at Shin running his hand through his wild green locks, "I would like her help since well she is like a friend now. But Shin I want you in on this to help me, Jet, Faye, Edward, and Electra and her gang aren't enough. I need you in this too, to at least know my back is covered again. So help me here." Shindubiously looked at him, "I'll help. But only to get information, but I am not going out on the field for I don't want to be caught by the Syndicate. Otherwise I'll get dragged into the stuff I just tried to leave." Spike nodded in understanding, "Alright then, you'll be behind the scenes. As for right now go talk to Electra and tell her I accept her help. While I go tell Faye the bad news." Clasping hands in farewell, Shinwent towards the alleys while Spikewent tohis ship. Both on for the same plan, to protect Hoshi from the clutches of the _Red Dragons Syndicate_.

* * *

Faye was sprawled out on her lawn chair on deck, an umbrella over head. Trying to get her usual tan. Dark glasses covered her eyes, while a warm smile covered her whole face. For Spike was moving out now, so why care what she does. 'Or do I care... Am I trying to be the old Faye. No never! I have my memories and my Son, why go back to that horrible shrew of a woman!' Shaking her head from her thoughts, turning her head she saw Hoshi fishing next to Ed. A huge smile planted on his face. 'So much like his Father..' Hearing the sound of a ship approaching she satup to see that it was only the Hammerhead. Waving at him, she leaned back in the chair with a sigh. 

'I almost thought it was that lunkhead.' Closing her eyes she tried to go back into her relaxed state where she had no worries or flashes of Spike through her head. Opening her eyes she stared up at the blue sky. To only sit up again at the sound of a ship, and saw to her disgust that it was Spike. Yet he seemed to be in a rush at the way he was landing plus the speed. As soon as the _Swordfish II _had landed, Hoshi came running over towards the ship wanting to see his "Daddy". Spike quickly jumped out of the ship and gave Hoshi a smile.

"Hi Hoshi."

"Hi Daddy!"

"Hey Hoshi why don't you go back to fishing with Ed. For your Mommy, Uncle Jet, and I need to talk by ourselves. You know grown up talk, but I promise after where done I'll fish with you."Spike murmured down to his Son. Hoshi nodded up at him and sighed, before going back over to Ed. Spike looked up and stared at Faye before walking over to her, "Hi Faye... Look to cut everything short, we need to go inside and talk. With Jet for this is about Hoshi's safety."Faye gave him a weird look.

"Spike he is safe here on the Bebop.. So what are you talking about safety?"Faye spoke in a quiet voice tinged with a bit of anger. Spike rubbed his face, "Look we don't have time for this. Let's just go inside and have a chat with Jet." Faye grumbled up at him but got up. Walking quickly into the _Bebop_ with Spike in tow behind her. "Jet! Get out here now!"Spike shouted out.

They heard a grumbling voice coming from the direction of the room that held his precious Bonsai trees in. Spike grinned as he saw that Jet actually looked pissed.

"Now what the hell do you want that you call me out here instead of coming to me?" Jet asked in an angered tone. Spike sighed running his hand through his hair, as he had two people staring at him. "Look the Red Dragons are killing anyone with the last name Spiegel or anyone related to Vicious." Spike murmured out. "And what does this have to do with Hoshi?" Faye asked in a perturbed voice. Spike looked at Faye straight in the eye, "On his birth certificate you put my name down as the Father and the Red Dragons found it and are now after Hoshi... They're going to kill him. But even if they hadn't of found the birth certificate they would have found out. Since his name is Hoshi Iwa Spiegel Valentine, they would have found out. For they remember Faye Valentine... Anyways you guys aren't going to be enough to protect him."

Faye glared at him with her jade eyes, "You mean to say our Son is on their hit list! Their hit list! And what do you mean we're not enough! You took out the Red Dragons practically by yourself!" Jet put his hands on Faye's shoulder trying to calm her down. "Yeah but I had some help. Anyways Electra Ovilo is going to help us, and so is Shin. So we have help and don't have to worry about anything. But Hoshi can't stay here. The Red Dragons knows he lives here." Spike yelled out in his velvety voice. Both Faye and Jet glared at him this time. "He is not staying with you without me being there!"Faye shouted at his face. "Fine you can stay with me, Faye. But I won't leave him here where the whole entire Syndicate knows wherehe lives at." Spike shouted back.

"Fine!"

"Good, now get packed! We're leaving now!"

"What!"

"I said get packed we're leaving! As in Hoshi and I. If your coming too,then goget packed!"

"You lunkhead! I'll kill you for that!"

"Look we don't have time for this, get packed and get in the Redtail and follow me."

Faye gavehima glance fullof daggersat Spike before throwing her hands up in the air and heading towards her bedroom. Mumbling curses under her breath the whole entire way. Just throwing clothes into the suitcase, and bullets as she grabbed her gun from it's hidden place. Quickly making sure it has bullets. A smirk came to her face as she held it in her hands, staring at itas memories popped into her mind. Including of being the famous Poker Alice. Placing her gun in it's holster she closed the suit case and quickly threw it out of the room. To only see that Jet was out there and picking up her suit case.

Jet shook his head, "Look I hope you two don't fight like two cats, especially since your Son will be around you two all the time. Now don't kill each other!" Faye rolled her eyes as they headed down towards the hanger where her _Redtail_ was currently parked at. "Yeah sure, like Spike and I would really kill each other." Faye murmured out to herself as she opened the hatch to _Redtail_. Still mumbling to herselfshe started up the _Redtail_, making sure that everything still worked, since she rarely went out unless of course there was a bounty to go after.

Spike and Hoshi where right behind her, quickly jumping into the _Swordfish II _and starting up it's engines. Garnet eyes locked with Faye's cool jade eyes, putting a hand up he gave the signal to take off. Quickly both ships burst out of the _Bebop_ as soon as the hanger door opened. The _Swordfish II _leading the way to where they where staying at, while Faye tagged along in the _Redtail_. Moving throughout the city at top speed, Hoshi looking out the window attracted by the many different things. Spike smiled down at Hoshi, _'This is to make sure my Son has a life.. And not one like I did.' _With that in thought he realized that he already loves his Son and he just met him. In some way he believes he still loves Faye, just like that one night where is was a accident, yet he loved it all the same. For they had created their little Hoshi together.

Well people here it is the end to another chapter. I hoped you like this one, and well they have to have a little more drama added in their lives. The return of the Red Dragon Syndicate might cause some problems or will it help with Spike and Faye's blooming romance? Who knows you guys will just have to wait until I update this story. And I hope this proves a Father's Love. Oh and I want to thank everyone who reviewed!


	4. Coming of a Plan

Looking out the apartment's window, sheglanced down at the parking lot, where both of their ships are parked right next to each other. A huge sigh escaped her as she turned and stared out the doorway. Where Spike was asleep on a beat up blue coach that oddly resembled the yellow one on the _Bebop_, while Hoshi was nestled against Spike. A dreamy sort of smile on his face.

A small tender smile reached her face as she stared at both of them. They looked so much alike, and meant so much to her. Tears filled her eyes at these thoughts. She had thought for those whole entire six years that Spike Spiegel was dead. All of a sudden he is back on the _Bebop _wanting to see his Son.

She was jealous though, at first she had thought he had come back for her, but no he just wanted to see Hoshi. Which had made her so jealous, but they belonged together. They're Father and Son, while she, she was just the person that helped create Hoshi and carry him around in her stomach for nine months.

Spike had been watching her the whole entire time as she dealt with her confusion of emotions. Looking down at Hoshi, he gently moved him, so he could at least squeeze out and help Faye with her emotions. Making sure that Hoshi is settled, he quietly walked over to Faye. Noticing that she seemed to be in her own little world, something that he used to be in all the time. Gently he placed his hands down on her shoulders, which quickly brought her out of her trance and stared up at him in fear.

Faye stared up at him, her eyes giving off the look of being frightened . While he gave her a look full of concern for her. Getting out of his grasp she headed back into the room, Spike following along right behind her and closing the door. Staring at her with his mismatched amber eyes, her back turned towards him as she looked out the window.

"Faye, what's wrong with you?" He spoke out in a hollow voice. Faye turned and looked at him and shrugged, "There is nothing wrong with me Spike, it's what could happen to Hoshi that's wrong." Walking over to her he placed his hands on her shoulders again, "Nothing is going to happen to Hoshi, Faye, I promise you that nothing will happen to our Son." She looked up at him with tears brimming in her eyes, "Nothing will happen to him. Nothing will happen to him! If you had never gone to fight Vicious, then Vicious could have kept the Red Dragons from ever trying to come after anyone with the last name Spiegel, including our very own Son!"

His hands tightened on her shoulders, "I had to face him Faye, or he would have gone after you, Ed, Jet, our Son, and even Ein. So what was, I supposed to do? Huh Faye! Tell me, what was I supposed to do? If I had known this was going to happen then I would have stayed behind and took you guys somewhere to hide." Releasing her he went over to another window andgazed up at the stars. She sighed, he was right, if he had known this was going to happen, he would of stayed.

"I'm sorry Spike. I didn't mean it in that way."

"Don't bother with an apology, let's just worry about how we're going to protect Hoshi."

Nodding at him, she walked up to him, and grabbed his hand. Giving it a slight squeeze, as she looked up at his face. Spike looked down at her, tightening his hand around hers, a cocky smirk adorning his face. Making her heart beat even faster with that grin appearing. Faye leaned close to him, relishing in the warmth that surrounded her. Memories flashing through her memory of that one night stand between them. Licking her lips as they felt dry and parched.

He felt his own memories wavering towards that night between them. Releasing her hand, to only wrench it around her waist and draw her even closer, his other hand cupping her cheek. His steady gaze glued to her own jade green eyes. Her arms snaking themselves around his neck, as she drew closer to him. Tilting his head to the side he captured her lips in a fierce kiss. Faye groaned at the touch of his firm lips upon hers, she had missed this ever since that one peaceful night.

Her fingers molded their way through his thick fuzzy green hair. While his lips melted their way down her neck and to her collar bone, seeming to sear her skin every part that he kissed. That whole entire moment was ruined with a knock on the front door, sending them both grabbing for their guns. Taking one look into each others eyes they knew what to do.

Spike opened the door as quietly as he could, moving towards the front door. While Faye headed over to Hoshi and grabbed him. Putting herself and him behind the couch, for an extra type of shield. Depending on who was at the door was an enemy or not.

His Jericho held tightly in his hands, he took one glance back at Faye and Hoshi. Turning back towards the door he had it wrenched open his gun pointing at Electra's forehead, while her own gun was pointed at his. Staring at her in shock for a moment, he lowered his gun and gaped at her. Electra doing the same thing, before giving off a cough.

"Sorry about that, I thought seriously that Shin was giving me false information." Electra gave off an apology. Shaking his head, he quickly put his Jericho back into its holster, "Well come on in, before someone sees you." Electra shook her head, and walked past him. Quickly noticing Faye who had her arm wrapped around the shoulders of Hoshi, who was rubbing his eyes since he had just been rudely awoken.

Faye raised a brow at Electra, wondering why she was giving Hoshi a funny look. "Damn, Shin was right. Your Son does look exactly like you. You can also tell he is your Son as well Faye by those eyes." Electra mouthed off. Hoshi just stared up at her with curiosity, but shrugged it off since he was still tired, "Mommy, can I go back to mimi's now?" Faye gave him a huge grin, before picking him up into her arms and giving him a kiss on the cheek, "Yes you can, but go to sleep on the bed. Since we have company at the moment." Hoshi yawned up at her, as he got out of her arms and headed towards the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Spike motioned towards the couch, where Faye and Electra both took a seat. Grabbing a cancer stick out of his pack, he quickly lit it with a zippo and stared down at the ground. Faye motioned him to get on with this damn meeting. He gave her a cocky grin, before taking a long puff of the cancer stick and letting it roll out of his mouth, "So how exactly are we going to exterminate the Red Dragons? And who are our allies?" Electra gave him a huge smile, "Well let's see, Shin for one, then we have my own group from the Medical corporation since they where shut down, and of course we have the Snake Syndicate. For they actually liked you from the Red Dragons, remember they where once the Dragons allies. But now they've turned against them to help you."

"Really now, isn't that interesting."

"So how exactly are we going to be able to bring the Dragons down?" Faye wondered aloud. Electra looked at her and smirked, "Easily, Shin is getting information on their weaknesses right now. So we can plan the perfect attack formation and when it is best to strike. First though, we'll have to get Edward on this assignment too. That way she can find the weak part on their base." Finishing what was left of his cigarette, he quickly flicked it into the nearby trash can. "It's all settled then, we'll have to watch them very carefully though, and plan this out carefully. One thing though, if they find out where we live, tells us right away so we can book it out of here. And find a new place to stay at." He murmured out. Electra nodded at him and stood up, her gun still in her hand, "Alright then. I'll go spread the word, and play nice you two."

With those words, Electra quickly left and headed off to spread the word to all of their allies. While Faye stared up at Spike, wondering if this would all truly work to save their Son. Spike noticed her worry and crouched before her, taking her hands in his as he stared into her eyes. She looked down at his hands, tears coming to her eyes, "Spike, is this really going to work out?" Spike quickly reached up and wiped away her tears, "Faye, of course this will all work out. I mean I am the cat with nine lives, and I won't let anything happen to our Son... Or you Faye. For Hoshi needs you more than he needs me."

Faye quickly latched her arms around his neck and buried her face into his neck. She couldn't hold it in anymore, her tears spilling down her face. While sobs racked her whole entire body. Spike rubbed her back and held her close, letting her have her cry. She held onto him as her tears still streamed down her face. Spike kept his eyes on the bedroom door, hoping this wouldn't wake him up. Finally her tears started to subside, and she pulled away and wiped at her eyes. He gazed up at her and gave her a small smile.

Looking down at him with her red eyes she sighed, "Spike we both need to get out of this alive. And don't ever think that he needs me more, for he needs both of us. He needs two parents." Spike stood up, "I know he does, but out of the both of us. I would prefer that you live, boys will always need their Mothers no matter what." Sniffling she nodded and wrapped her arms around herself. Spike sat down next to her on the couch and drew her into his arms, giving her the comfort he knew she needed.

"Faye, let's just forget about the fact that we're being tracked down right now. And just enjoy ourselves, until it is time to attack."

"Alright then Spike, I'll forget until it is time to attack."

Giving her a small grin, he held her evercloser to himself. Faye's eyes began to droop as her head was laid against his chest. The rhythmic beat of his heart luring her into a deep slumber. Her snores filling the air as Spike stared down at her. Shaking his head he lied back against the couch, getting comfortable, he still held Faye against his chest. His arms where wrapped around her, while his chin was on top of her head, as sleep claimed him too.

* * *

Hoshi came bumbling out of the room, and stopped. Just staring at his parents who are nestled against each other on the couch. To him, this was weird. Considering when they where on the _Bebop _all they did was fight. A huge grin appeared on his face. He quickly began walking overtowards them onhis tiptoes, making sure to not make any sound. Wanting to surprise his parents this morning. 

Stopping right in front of them, he quickly took in a huge breath, to only have to sputter it out. Since his Father's eyes where wide open and giving him a glare. Pouting he quickly shuffled off towards the table, wanting breakfast as soon as possible.

Spike stretched and stared down at Faye who had slept on him all through the night. Making sure not to wake her he quickly moved out from under her. Walking over towards his Son, he ruffled his fuzzy green hair, a smirk on his face.

"So what where you going to try and do? Scare your Mother and me?" He asked as he fired up the stove. Hoshi yawned, "Yeah I was. But then you had to wake up, Daddy! How did you even wake up?" Spike turned and smirked at him, "That is my little secret." Hoshi mumbled under his breath and waited for his breakfast, glaring at Spike the whole entire time. Spike chuckled as he handed him a plate full of eggs and bacon. Hoshi quickly began to inhale it. While Faye began to stir from the smell of food.

Opening her jade green eyes, she stared down at the blue couch wondering where she was. When everything rushed throughout her head, sitting up she turned and stared at Hoshi who was eating. While Spike was cooking everyone breakfast. Getting up she quickly walked over to the table, a small smile on her face as she stared fondly down at their Son.

"Hey lunkhead, hurry up with my food!"

"Oh shut up, you'll get it when it's done cooking. Unless you want it raw?"

"Oh that's real nice. I'll take it cooked!"

"Then quit your moaning and wait until it's cooked."

Hoshi looked up a them and smiled. Knowing that what he had seen must of been an accident. This was really them, both of them bickering at each other.

Turning Spike handed Faye her food, giving her a wink. Faye raised a brow before nibbling on her eggs. While Spike took his own plate and sat down on the other side of Hoshi, and also began to inhale his food. Faye watched Son and Father, and knew that Hoshi was probably going to be a lot more like his Father, unless he made a drastic change in personality.

Hoshi quickly turned and glared at his Father, before showing him a mouthful of chewed up eggs and bacon. Making Spike almost choke on his food from laughter. While Faye wondered what it was that would make him almost choke on food. That is until her Son turned towards her and showed her his chewed up food in his mouth also. Making her give her Son the death glare, yet she too couldn't help but laugh.

Hoshi quickly swallowed his food and gave them a both a huge smirk as he left. Spike finally stopped laughing and just shook his head, "So he got us anyways." Faye raised a brow at him as she too stopped laughing, "What do you mean he got us?" Giving her a grin he sighed, "He was going to try and scare us awake, but I heard him coming. So I opened my eyes and stared at him just to ruin his fun. Well he got us both with seafood, since he couldn't scare us awake." Faye shook her head, "He gets this all from you!" Spike chuckled as he watched her get up and go sit down on the couch next to their Son.

Some odd reason though, this made Spike feel all giddy inside. It was like he truly had a family. There was Faye sitting on the couch like his Wife, of course Hoshi being their Son, and in the end he is the Father. This really made him feel like he had a real family. Instead of a surrogate one like the Bebop was, with Jet, Edward, Ein, and Faye. Now she felt like a Wife instead of just a friend.

Hoshi looked over the top of the couch and stared at his Daddy. Noticing the weird look that he was giving his Mommy and his himself. Shaking his head he turned and looked up at his Mommy who was watching some old cartoon called, "Loony Tunes". Giving off a shrug he crawled up into his Mother's lap and leaned back against her and watched the cartoon with her.

* * *

Crunching the map in his hands he through it into the depths of the fireplace. Gritting his teeth in anger at the fact that they couldn't find the seed of Spike Spiegel. This was beginning to become irritating considering that Vicious and Spike had both ruined the Syndicate. In some way this was condemning the fact that possibly if they had children they wouldn't be able to seek revenge by getting rid of the Red Dragon's that where rising to the power they once had again. Turning towards the two guards at the door, he snapped his fingers. 

Watching as they quickly left to only come in dragging a young woman between the two of them. She looked to only be about nineteen, and from the looks of it she had to of been beaten up, since she has cuts and bruises on her arms and what shows of her legs. Plus the fat lip and gash above her eye.

He just stared down at her, lighting a cigarette and staring down at her with his golden eyes. Reaching out with his hand he cupped her chin and made her look up at him. Her blue eyes grew wide as she stared at him. This man radiated off pure evil coming from him. The man chuckled down at her.

"What's wrong Pao Meifa? Scared of me or something." He asked in a deadly cold voice. Meifa closed her eyes and wrenched her chin out of his grasp, "I don't know what you want with me or why I am even here." The man gave her a smirk, "That should be easy. I'm surprised you didn't even catch it. You've heard about all of these mysterious murders going, with everyone that has the last names of Ronin-"

A gasp escaped her as she realized what the other's last names where. "And Spiegel.." He murmured out. Meifa looked up at him, "Why are you murdering these people. They haven't done anything to you. Besides Spike Spiegel is dead!" A sense of dread formed in the pit of her stomach as he turned from her, merely flicking his cigarette into a trash can, "He may be dead. But we wanted to make sure that if he has children that they wouldn't kill us for revenge or just out to finish what their Father couldn't." Meifa shook her head, knowing that Spike didn't have any kids, "I can assure you he doesn't have any children. After all he was in love and only in love with Julia."

The man turned quickly and backhanded her, "Julia may be dead! But he does have a child. Remember the woman named Faye Valentine." Meifa was sagging against one of the guards from the blow, "I remember Faye, why do you ask?" Yet somehow she knew, that Spike must of had a child with Faye, but how? They seemed to dislike each other. The man gave her another smirk, "Well they have a child alright, Hoshi Iwa Spiegel Valentine. The Mother being Miss Valentine herself and of course the Father being Spike Spiegel. We seek the place of where his Son is currently at. Considering they somehow disappeared from the Bebop. Miss Valentine and her son both!" Meifa looked up at him, confused as to the fact of why they would want her.

Snapping his fingers the guards released her and walked out of the room closing the doors behind them. "As for you being here. I need your gifted powers of feng-shui to help us find them." Meifa stood up on shaky feet and ground her teeth together, "I'll never help you find their Son, just so you can murder him!" The man turned at an alarming speed drawing a shotgun and pointing it straight at her forehead, "Oh yes you will. Considering I know you love dear old Uncle Jet. Who I can kill in at any time since he is of no use to me anymore. Considering the devious Faye Valentine has escaped with her Son." Still pointing his shotgun at her forehead he snapped his fingers again, making a screen come down. The screen showing all of the men surrounding the Bebop.

Jet out on deck doing what little bit of laundry they had. Seeming to not even know that his ship was surrounded and that he could be murdered at any time. Seeing the horror on her facehe gave off a devilish grin of glee.

"It's your choice! Either join with us and help find Spike's Son! Or send Jet and yourself to your deaths!"

"I'll help you out.. Just leave Jet out of this, he is the only family I have left."

Snapping his fingers, the screen quickly disappeared, "Good, I am glad to hear that you have chosen the right path. Now call me Kanaye Takai, or Mr. Takai. One of those two and it doesn't matter, so take your pick." Meifa looked down at the ground in shame, "Yes, Mr. Takai." Grinning at her, Kanaye walked towards her and laid his hands on her shoulders, "Don't worry I won't hurt you, that is unless you disobey me. Now you shall be staying in here with me, that way I can keep an eye on you." Tightening his grip slightly on her shoulders and sending a startled gasp out of her, "As for tomorrow, we shall leave and go into space. You shall use your powers to lead us towards Spike Spiegel."

_Sorry guys that this chapter is so short. If I didn't then I would start into the next wonderful chapter. Where either Spike and his forces will have to retaliate or they'll have to pack up and come up with a plan of action. Until next time, adios space cowboys!_


	5. Need Beta

Alright everyone, I am sorry to say that I am putting this story on hold. Well actually I am putting all of my stories on hold until I get a better beta. Considering my friend who was doing can't seem to do the job right. Considering I just now finally got bored enough and reread all of my fan fictions, and I am sitting there going, "Holy crap this is so boring! I sound like my college professor!" So until I get one that either tells me that this chapter sounds boring, or that it's going to fast I am going to stop. Trust me, this is for all of my fan fictions, not just for this one but for all of them. Thank you, and if you want the job of my beta, well my email address is or if you have an AIM mine is WolfsRainTsume89.


End file.
